mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Furcorn
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Earth, Gold, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 2 |size = 1 x 1 |breeding = + Potbelly and Mammott |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 30 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 300 |selling price coin = 5,500 |placement xp = 4,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version = |composer version = }} Description The Furcorn resembles a fuzzy green ball with two stick-like legs. It has large flat three-toed feet, a gaping mouth with pointed teeth, bulging eyes, and a crooked twig growing out of the top of its head, with a single leaf at the tip, and of course amazing vocals. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by tapping its feet and hopping (showing its googly eyes). Song Audio sample: The Furcorn's contribution to an island's song is a melodic falsetto warble. On Shugabush Island Furcorn sings the same song as it does on Plant Island but faster and at a different key signature. On Earth Island, it harmonizes with the Dandidoo. Breeding The Furcorn can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Cold. + Potbelly and Mammott On Shugabush Island, the Furcorn must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. You cannot breed Furcorn with Mammott and Potbelly on Shugabush island as the breeding combinations are all Shugabush + Natural Monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Toe Jammer|4| |Thumpies|9| |Shugavox|9| |Eerie Remains|14||Leafy Sea Dragon|20||Smunkin Patch|11| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "Furcorn" appears to be a combination of "fur" or "furry" and either "corn" or "acorn," which is appropriate since it is a tiny, furry plant creature. "Corn" is an old word originally meaning "a single grain of a cereal plant". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Furcorn Spooktacle 2012.png|2012 - 2013 Furcorn Spooktacle 2014.png|Spooktacle 2014, 2016 - 2017 (Furcorn the 13th 2018) Furcorn Spooktacle 2015.png|2015 Furcorn Spooktacle 2018.png|2018 Furcorn Spooktacle 2019.png|2019 On October 25th, 2012, the Furcorn dressed up as a ghost with a sheet. This outfit was repeated for 2013. In 2014, its leaf turned brown. This outfit was repeated for the 2016, 2017 and April 13th-16th 2018, due to the event "Furcorn the 13th". For the 2015 Spooktacle season, the Furcorn wore a face guard, similar to one worn in Mad Max: Fury Road. In 2018, Furcorn dressed up as a Mammott. In 2019, it has uses the same Jason Mask as Rare Furcorn did in 2018, while still retaining the usual dried leaf that the Spooktacle Common Furcorn typically possess. Yay Furcorn Yay 2012.png|2012-2019 Gotta keep warm! On December 21st, 2012, the Furcorn put on warm red-and-white-striped socks to cover its bare feet. In addition, the Furcorn changed its leaf on its head to a sprig of holly. Furcorn has worn this outfit every Christmas season. Notes Sad Furcorn.png|Sad Furcorn Weird Furcorn.png|Smiling Furcorn Happy Furcorn.png|Overjoyed Furcorn * Furcorns were originally going to be pure Plant element. * The Furcorn has a plush toy. It can be bought at Amazon. * The Furcorn can be heard in the loading screen song in the same tune as Plant Island's, but at a slightly lower tone. * They are the smallest of all monsters and are even smaller than the Potbelly. * Furcorns were the first species of monsters to have a rare variant. * The Furcorn was said to be the main character along with the Mammott. It was added to the game's icon in 2014. * A smiling Furcorn, sad Furcorn and overjoyed Furcorn can be seen since Version 2.0.0 after seeing a messagebox asking for customer feedback to the Monster Handlers. ** The happy Furcorn can be seen after paying for an in-app purchase. (insert screenshot) * There is a deliberate dressup on 13th April 2018 where both the Furcorn and the Rare Furcorn were dressing up during the Punkleton out-of-season event. Link. * Furcorn is one of the few monsters to be able to speak English. * Furcorn‘s bio in the original game and the Composer app both end in: “Furcorns are special. Protect them.” **Its adult bio in Dawn of Fire ends in: "Furcorns are protected." Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters